


Untitled（改写文段

by VeltYoung



Category: Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja
Genre: M/M, NSFW, PWP, R18+, Selfcest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 23:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17948810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeltYoung/pseuds/VeltYoung
Summary: 改写某位的短文段【准确来说是添加前戏吧惹…烂尾车，huang暴 咳*病态占有欲出没





	Untitled（改写文段

**Author's Note:**

> 改写某位的短文段【准确来说是添加前戏吧惹…  
> 烂尾车，huang暴 咳  
> *病态占有欲出没

    一段不间断的笑声进出耳朵，发声者在大笑自己的又一次胜利，为自己而欢呼；在嘲笑失败者的懦弱，哀叹他的无能为力…  
    “你到底没赢过我几次，Ran——dy——？”趾高气昂的讪笑声抬高声调，至高处后无情攻击失败者。  
    “你怎么不赢那么几回呢？”从失败者的角看，居高临下的模样令Randy什么反抗都做不了。  
    “可惜了我对你以往的手下留情。”  
     每句话都有他的笑声收回结尾。  
     Randy仅能做的事情，就被动参与获胜者表演的过程…因为他是被打趴下而NomiRandy抓他手腕，用膝盖在压住他。  
     “So, why are you so weak——?”NomiRandy边说起Randy的软弱，边抓好他的一只手腕向后，向后至手臂长度极限时，还在向后拉…  
    “啊…！”  
      手臂…Randy感觉到关节和肩胛骨有点脱离接合部位的痛感，蛮劲拉扯着他那部位的肌肉，他吃痛大叫。  
     “Uh-huh，感觉很对的…”   
     NomiRandy说完就直接松手，那只手臂随重力下跌，无知觉瘫倒在地上。  
     施暴者摇摇头，咂嘴：“啧啧啧，就这么点痛你何必大叫吵呢…”  
   “…！”  
     Randy他咬咬牙，不发出任何反抗NomiRandy的话，为什么，是因为不管有没有这种音，现实都已经摆在这里了——他做不了反抗。  
    “你怎么不发出声啦？或说点话好吗？”NomiRandy遗憾没听见Randy在另一只手臂被拉扯点距离的声响；不过他有的是办法逼Randy制造出声音：站起来，接着随手抓住他的背，粗鲁地甩到墙的一边。  
    “…！”  
    “嘁…”  
     背部与墙面撞击未能成功地使Randy发出因痛而来的声音，跌落，NomiRandy不得不赞美他的毅力。要不是右臂被拉扯得无知觉了话，Randy说不定还能继续爬起来战斗；可现在唯有左臂支撑起身子。他不甘心被NomiRandy打败。  
   “哟，省去了我帮你坐在床上的步骤…”NomiRandy边说边朝这边过来，“你额外得了一分…”走到他面前后，对其一只脚被锁链绑在床柱上避免他翻滚逃走，坐过去，捏了捏他的脸蛋。“现在是你的第二分，争取哦…”  
      话毕，Randy的嘴唇被NomiRandy掠夺式侵略，他使劲全力封好自己的防线，不能让对方的舌头…千万不能打开嘴巴…  
     “…！”  
      硬闯法无果，采用咬。咬在嘴唇上的痛感一下子使得Randy防线有一点点破坏，侵略成功。舌头成功入侵，在口腔里肆虐，击败它的敌人，扩张它的侵略范围。舌头抢完内部的氧气，想扩张至咽喉处的那一刻时，Randy左手臂挣脱掉NomiRandy，仅靠意志拉扯衣服、敲打侵略者；脚上的锁链发出不停的咯咯响。他快要窒息了，急需补充氧气的他涨红了脸，连眼泪也挤出来了。左臂的力度愈来愈…  
    “咳…哈、哈啊…”  
     舌头原路折回了，遗留下又连接在舌尖上的银丝即为它的战后奖品。Randy现在唯一极为需要的是氧气，他感觉全身器官皆在争先恐后地掠夺氧气…  
   “NomiRandy…”终于，他边调整繁乱的呼吸边开口说话了，“说啊，想从我这儿夺走就说啊…！”  
    “挺聪明的…”舔舔完嘴角上的残液NomiRandy想为此给他鼓鼓掌，可他的手却不是这个意图。“Yeah，我想要…”双手跟着音节下落，隔着Randy的T恤摸下去…  
    “Your body…”啊，衣服简直是绝妙的隔阂，这种更让NomiRandy的占有欲心理更加强烈…  
   “Wow…”NomiRandy留意到Randy的裤裆搭起了小帐篷，用手摸摸确认一下，然后说，“第二分险些获得…”说着他拉上Randy的双手，使其紧绑在身后。然后，拿出布蒙住他的眼睛；站的远一点看看还差点什么。是差点了什么，恶性趣味的蝴蝶结绑在手绳上。  
    “啊，瞧瞧，包装好的礼物…是准备送我吗？”检查完毕便坐回去，“接下来的第三分…”  
    争取第三分的时间开始：NomiRandy拉开Randy的裤拉链，隔着剩下的保护防线，爱抚搭起来的帐篷，有点湿漉漉的。很不错，Randy唯独有被比他温度低的手掌抚摸到的颤一身的反应，没有出声。加重程度，恶手挎掉最后的防线，指缝轻夹，而后手边一推力边律动它。  
   “努力啊…这是第四分…”  
     Randy紧闭眼，克制自己不因下体被揉而叫出来。仍旧听不见对方的声音，再试新手段：NomiRandy不知道从哪里拿回一把三叉铁尺，是一件更惨重的事情…  
    “做、什么呜啊痛…！啊…！”     
      蒙住眼睛，确实提高了其他感官，甚至还远远提高了私密处的感觉。身下上涌的刺痛真的难以忍受：铁尺尖端在勃起物的顶端挤了又挤，妄图哪怕插进去几毫米或根本没有进度怎么样也对Randy遭成强烈刺痛。他很想缩腿间但一只脚被绑合不拢，身体肌肉由痛痉挛。  
   “不、呜…”  
    “第四分你没了…”  
     顶端冒出了白液，收回的铁尺顺便带走了一点，它被顺手滑落自其他地方。手再律动几下，催发那个即将要溢出很多白液的小火山。不知是手挤还是自然，喷发了一点。手指粘脏送入Randy的嘴里，硬叫他尝尝，这颗，过去竭力而得来的额外分数后的失败的，甜成果。  
      没有第五分的份了，结束；接下来才是NomiRandy这个作弊优胜者个人喜欢的，一部分：抬起拉高Randy的双腿，露出光洁的屁股，裤子一下就溜到了脚裸。随后Randy就感受到自己巨热的体内突然充斥着异物，带入了些凉气，迫使他倒吸了一口凉气。原本叠加的痛感转换为侵袭的快感，与身下的丝丝水声结合，甚至刺激到让Randy不能再咬紧牙关，偷跑出去的蜜语让身上人加快了速度，这样糟糕的情况挤压着仅剩不多的思维，直让Randy想摆脱所有的压力，但他做不到，逃不掉。    
    “哈啊…呜...别...停...”  
    “哈啊…？叫我别停下来…？”  
      感受着异物的进出，那感觉真的不算好——被异物深入到令人发指的地方，然后在身体一个猛颤后快速退出，直肠里的软肉背叛Randy紧吸着柱体挽留，而异物退至仅剩龟头卡在洞口时带出的粘液直接代表着又一次的横贯直入。  
    “啊…？内部痛感你还想要…？”  
    “不…哈啊…！”  
      突入的疼痛感使肉壁内部充满更多，致使Randy躬上腰，拉扯着嗓子，张大溢满唾沫的嘴叫破声，体内分泌出的肠液到底与其他液体混脏了多少下半身…


End file.
